


Tactile Comforts

by eerian_sadow



Series: hurt-comfort bingo [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt comfort bingo 2015, M/M, Microfic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need a warm hug. (a series of themed microfics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 round of hurt/comfort bingo, filling my wild card space with the prompt "hugs"

1\. Fireflight stared at the remains of his crystal garden sadly. Skydive hadn’t meant to knock it on the floor and break it, but there it was in tiny green and blue glittery pieces.

“It’s okay, Flight.” Groove’s voice was a surprise, but the warm arm that wrapped around his middle and pulled him up against a strong chestplate was comforting. “I know they won’t be the same crystals, but I’ll help you grow some more. And this time we’ll plant them on something Skydive can’t knock over so easily.”

 

2\. Prowl came online with a gasp and a flail of limbs as the nightmare pulled him out of recharge. He was still trying to put his processor in order when strong arms wrapped around him and Jazz’s familiar chin tucked itself over his right shoulder.

“It’s okay, love. You’re safe here in our berth, not wherever you were while you were recharging.” His mate’s voice and touch grounded him, and helped him shake off the lingering confusion.

 

3\. “Hey.”

Mirage looked up at Wheeljack as his lover approached. “Yes?”

The engineer’s headfins lit up a bright red and he reached out to pull the noble into his arms. “I love you.”

The blue mech sighed softly and returned the other mech’s embrace. He didn’t know how, but Wheeljack always knew just what to do when he was feeling particularly down. “I love you, too.”

 

4\. Sideswipe lay on the medical berth, one monitor attached to his head and one arm laying on the table next to him, staring at the room with optics glazed over by a sedative he was obviously fighting against. Jazz smiled at the sight.

“Hey, babe. I’m here now.” The saboteur crawled into the berth next to the red mech and wrapped an arm around Sideswipe’s abdomen. “I’ll watch your back, you get some recharge.”

The frontliner responded by wrapping his remaining arm around Jazz and letting his optic shutters drift slowly shut.

 

5\. “Is it bad that I don’t remember Vos?” Skywarp’s question was soft, to keep anyone else from overhearing. “Star acts like it’s horrible.”

Thundercracker pulled his trinemate to his chest and hugged him tightly. “You were really little when we ran away. I’d be more surprised if you _did_ remember. It’s better in the pictures than it was in the real world, anyway.”

Skywarp hugged him back, almost clinging to the blue mech’s plating. “Still, I wish I remembered _something_ , even just a little.”

 

6\. Kup frowned as Arcee dashed away from him, across the rubble and into an abandoned building. He hated when his youngling ran off after something that had caught her attention, and doubly so when they were out scavenging. He followed as quickly as he could, old joints moving much more slowly over the broken landscape.

When he stepped through the door, he was greeted by a sight that almost broke his spark.

The youngling was hugging a much, much younger sparkling to her chest plates, crooning nonsense words and trying to distract the newspark from the two bodies nearby. How she had heard the infant and he hadn’t he would never know, but he was damned glad she had.

He stepped further inside and checked each body, looking for signs of life, while Arcee’s crooning shifted into a soothing lullabye.

 

7\. Prowl stood at the main entrance and watched as their battered troops trudged in. They were dispirited after being firmly routed by the Decepticons and many of them were so damaged they were only making it inside by the grace of their less injured comrades. Even Sunstreaker, at the rear of the group and leaking energon from a long cut to his leg, was carrying Perceptor’s offline form.

“Here, Sunstreaker, let me take him.” Hoist’s voice was firm as the frontliner came up to the threshold. The yellow mech passed him over to the medic without a word and turned to look at Prowl.

The tactician scanned the road one last time to check for stragglers, then held up his arms to the warrior. Sunstreaker fell into his embrace with a pained sigh and clung to him tightly.

 

8\. “Jazz, you’re home!” He wasn’t expecting Bluestreak’s jubilant cry as he creeped quietly into the commissary for energon after returning to base, or the sniper’s enthusiastic hug a few klicks later.

They were warm and welcome, and Jazz was content to let Blue hold him for as long as he wanted.

 

9\. Swoop smiled weakly as Paddles thundered into the Dinobots’ quarters with a look of panic on his face. He waved his arm from the sofa to catch the other mech’s attention and let his smile widen as the aquatic Dinobot crossed the small sitting room at the same pace. 

“Me Paddles hear you Swoop get hurt in battle!”

The flier didn’t protest; he had been hurt today, keeping Megatron from shooting one of the Aerialbots out of the sky. His plating was tough enough to take the hit (and the crash) even if he felt like he’d be stomped on by Menasor now. “It not bad. Him Ratchet say me Swoop be back on feet in two days.”

“That terrible!” Paddles scooped him up out of his comfy seat and cuddled Swoop to his chest. “You Swoop not even able to fly!”

That was true, but he’d gone longer without flying before. “It okay. Me Swoop not mind spending time cuddling with you Paddles.”

 

10\. “Hey, Rodimus.” Bumblebee resisted the urge to fidget until the Prime turned to look at him. “Look, I know you get a lot of crap from us and that it probably feels like you’re the worst Prime ever, but I want you to know that you’re doing a great job.”

Rodimus looked like the scout had punched him. “What?”

“I mean it. You’re doing better than any bot without any command training could do, and you’re making a lot of strides that Optimus just didn’t have the personality matrix for.” The yellow mech sighed. “I know even I’m an aft about you not being him, but I shouldn’t be. Rodimus Prime is kicking ass and taking names. I’m glad I know you.”

“Bumblebee, I…” The Prime opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally stepping up and pulling the minibot into a hug. “ _Thank you_.”


End file.
